U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,340 and 4,139,234, issued to C. Morgan for "Window Assembly", both disclose a vehicular window assembly formed as a complete unit prior to installation in a vehicle body. The installation is from the exterior of the vehicle body with only final securement of attachment devices from the interior of the vehicle body being required. The window assembly as disclosed in the patents basically must conform to the shape of the aperture or window opening in the vehicle body panel on which it is to be installed. Most motor vehicle manufacturers use a body shell assembly wholly or in part from common body panels for a series of models or body styles. In order to obtain different window area configurations, such as in the rear quarter side panel area illustrated in the patents, the stamping and forming dies for the panels must be different or modifiable for each vehicle model, thus adding to the manufacturing costs.
The present invention provides window assemblies that may be varied from model to model, while being readily installable as a unit on basic vehicle body panels or body shells having a standardized aperture or window opening.